


Demon Queen

by KToll9



Category: Skip Beat!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-29
Updated: 2018-02-03
Packaged: 2019-03-11 04:45:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 15,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13516839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KToll9/pseuds/KToll9
Summary: AU: Once upon a time there was a little girl, a little boy and an ancient being or, was there? The truth is far more complicated than the lies that people tell and far more fantastic.





	1. Chapter 1

_**Demon Queen** _

_**Chapter 1** _

* * *

 

“I want the world to know the name Sho Fuwa. I want to be admired by every woman I meet.” He told the haggard looking old sage as the slapped the money down on the table before him.

The ancient man looked up at him with his hauntingly strange eyes and asked him the most curious question. “And of the girl that admires you already? What of her?”

Sho scoffed. “Kyoko? What do I care? She just some plain, boring girl. I don't care if she likes me or, not.”

A glimmer came to the man's eyes and he smirked. He shoved the money back to Sho and announced. “I will do it; however, I want the girl. Your price will be her heart.”

Sho paled. “What? You want me to cut out her heart and give it to you?”

The old man laughed at him. “Don't be such a simpleton, of course not. I want the affection that she gives to you.”

Sho raised his eyebrows in surprise. “Gross, but okay. Whatever. If that's what you're into, sure.”

“Make no mistake... If she does not fall in love with me, I will take back what I have bestowed upon you and more.” He warned him.

“Yeah, yeah. No problem old man.” Sho agreed flippantly.

They shook hands and when Sho turned his back, the ancient male was gone in a puff of smoke. A sinister voice laughed. “Have fun in Tokyo, Shotaro.”

He felt a shiver go down his spine, shrugged it off and left for home.

* * *

Here it was! Right in his hands just for him. It was a letter in response to the demo tape he sent in to Akatoki and a invitation to be a star. All he had to do is show up on their doorstep and they would present him with a manager; however, he would have to provide his own living accommodations and get to Tokyo on his own. How was he supposed to manage that? He didn't know how to cook, clean or, do any of that stuff and the money his parents gave him as a weekly allowance was spent as quickly as it fell into his hands. He cursed himself for not being able to save money like that stupid, sycophant Kyoko.

 _Kyoko..._ He smirked. _Of course..._ She would do anything for him. All he had to do was ask the plain little puppy help him achieve his dream and promise to take her with him. He didn't care if she took it wrong. If she did, it was her own fault. He would give her a choice. If she felt she got burned in the end, it was her own fault for following him around like a stray dog. _Perfect_.

* * *

It had been at least a couple of months since they arrived in Tokyo. Sho's career was taking off and he was able to con Kyoko into supporting him. He laughed. _That stupid girl even took on three jobs to get the apartment I wanted._ He snickered at his deception and admired the beautiful manager that they had given him. _Big tits, nice ass, perfect body, and a pretty face. Couldn't have done better myself._ He gloated inwardly.

_~xoxo~_

“Welcome to the Darumaya, Sir.” She placed a tall glass of ice water in front of him, bowed politely and gave him a pretty smile. “May I take your order?” She asked with all of the elegance and manners of a seasoned Okami.

The ancient gentleman with strange eyes gave her a toothy grin. “Of course my dear. May I have the special?”

“Of course sir. I will bring it right out.” She bowed once again and gave the order to the Taisho.

“Kyoko-chan! Your order for table six is ready.” The Okami called to her from behind the counter.

The old man smiled softly and savored the sound of her name, then enjoyed the nice meal that the concealed beauty had brought to his table 10 minutes later. He finished his drink, placed a large tip on the table, paid at the register and left with the new information. The boy was finally pushing her away and now it was his turn to woo her.

Kyoko picked up the 10,000 yen that the strange elderly man had left. “Okami-san! That gentleman left this on the table!”

The Okami gasped. “Kyoko-chan, he left that as a tip for you.”

Kyoko's eyes went wide. “But it's so much money. I can't possibly keep it.”

The Okami giggled. “Well dear it wouldn't be right if you didn't. He was showing his appreciation for your service. It belongs to you.”

“Oh...” Kyoko sighed and put the money in the folds of her obi for safe keeping and the Okami nodded in approval.

* * *

His eyes gleamed with elation as he watched the miasma snake through the building and the tiny grudge demons slither down the halls to catch up to their mistress that was being evicted from the building. Never in all of his existence did he imagine that the girl that had been promised to him was a demon queen. _Did she even know this? How fortuitous this revelation is._ He grinned and his violet eyes flashed with intensity.

“Find something interesting, Reino?” Miroku shivered as a tiny little demon passed them and hurried out the door.

He turned to his companion. “Perhaps.” It was nearly time to collect on that debt the young man had owed him. Either way this bargain was going to go his way. He would either get this very beautiful and powerful creature for himself or, he would have the talent and soul of a greedy, naive, young musician. “Win, win...” He chuckled to himself.

“New target?” Miroku queried.

Reino shook his head. “No, merely checking on an investment.” He smirked.

* * *

For many months he watched as the boy skyrocketed through the charts and noticed how the girl quietly surpassed the young man without his knowledge. The boy arrogantly thought that she would never surpass him in the entertainment industry, but never once had it crossed his mind that she was an actress that appealed to all and he was simply a musician that only appealed to young women close to his own age.

He was completely smitten by the beautiful little queen as he watched her evolve from afar. Although, it had been many years since he had interacted with a living female and he had made a large mistake during his first impression. He had spoken his mind and for some reason it came out as an insult instead of what it was meant to be. This was going to take some practice.

His familiar shook his head in amusement. “You should really think about what you say before you speak to her, Reino.” Miroku advised.

Reino sighed in irritation. He didn't need his familiar giving him advice on women and he most certainly didn't need for his three minions witnessing the fiasco. _Didn't Demon Queens take that as a compliment? Commenting on her ability to blend in and be plain and unsuspecting?_ It was time to regroup and observe her more. Think up a new strategy.

* * *

He was growing impatient and the arrogant young man that had made the deal with him was getting a little too big for his britches. So he decided to knock him down a peg and take a little back of what he had given to him.

He first noticed her presence as she spied him while she was walking past the music themed coffee shop. He could feel her eyes on him and how she lingered to watch him. It felt like a fearful yet gentle caress on his ancient soul. He wanted more. This was something he had never felt before. Others always look upon him in disgust due to his gifts. He had been a pariah for so very long and had forgotten what it was to interact with a living female. It felt very nice, like clean, warm, healing water over cold, injured flesh. He needed to feel her, just touch her and bask in her scent.

When he finally found her on the set of her drama in Karuizawa, she led him on a merry chase. It gave him a rush of excitement. When he finally caught up to her and held her in his arms, he lost himself in her scent, her heat, her beautiful aura, the taste of her sweet skin and the feel of her silken hair as it tickled his face. Given a choice, he would have never released her. He would have wrapped her in himself and never allowed her to leave. He would have treated her like the Queen that she was.

He allowed the boy to have his fun that day. Allowed Fuwa to feel like the hero, knowing that she despised the boy's solution to her “problem”. He was satisfied with the results. She hated the young man even more than before and Reino had planted his existence in her mind. He was able to witness her stunningly beautiful aura at its finest.

The look on the boy's face was priceless when he saw that he was so very, very close to finally kissing her. The one thing that would bring her to him. That perfect little enchantment that would break the sick hold that Fuwa had on her heart.

 


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2** _

* * *

 

Several months of watching over her had passed and Fuwa had temporarily recovered. Reino had recovered from his encounter with her other protector and watched as the pair danced around each other. Tsuruga, another that wanted to possess her yet not give her what she needed and deserved. Another that was lying to her and playing with her heart.

He laughed to himself as he sat in his New York flat reading an American entertainment magazine that had actually mentioned her and her quickly rising fame. The commercial, Fuwa's PV, Mio and lest he forget the beautiful Natsu that was to soon make an appearance that the author of the article had enthusiastically mentioned. Had Fuwa had an ounce of awareness, he would have realized that he was already in her shadow. It was time to take a trip back to Japan and perhaps convince her to grace him with a heartfelt gift for Valentine's Day.

The delightful plus to this particular situation was that Fuwa would be deceived into thinking that she willingly did it. Which she kind of did, at least to pay the ransom of one of her children. However, it was disappointing to find that she had grown closer to the liar. If the lion ever decided to tell her the truth, it would truly break her. What she had felt for Fuwa paled in comparison to what she was nurturing for Tsuruga.

So in one fell swoop, Reino would mislead Fuwa with an offhanded comment regarding their relationship. His reaction was exquisite. Soon after he would let her know that he was interested in her and if it ever came down to her needing him, he would be there. He would quietly wait in the shadows and be there to pick her up when she fell, then help her mend together the shattered pieces.

* * *

Never did he imagine that the day the liar would lose her, would come so quickly. Reino stood in the shadows and watched as his lovely little queen was broken by the faux fairy prince. Apparently Kuon had compounded his lie to her when they had taken a trip to Guam. He had even been stupid enough to dig his hole deeper by lavishing his attentions on a viperous little female that he had previously worked with on a project by giving her a promise ring. It didn't matter that he claimed for it not to mean anything between them. It was the fact that he had done it in the first place, the fact that something like that held so little meaning to him, that he could casually do something like that.

Reino could see that she had initially tried to lie to herself and claim that he had been fooled into doing it, but as he watched her more closely, he knew she saw beyond the lies. It was painful for her and Reino. It was painful for him to watch people make her as damaged as they were with their lies and betrayals. Painful to finally know that not a single person, even her own mother, had ever told her they loved her or, openly gave her an iota of affection. He was disgusted and tired of watching her be used by these people. She was a Demon Queen and deserved to be pampered and worshiped like in the days of old when he was young.

* * *

She was miserable, but she was determined to push through this mess that was her life. As Kyoko trudged through the employee entrance of LME, she was greeted by the receptionist. “Kyoko-chan! You have a special delivery today.” She told the gloomy girl cheerily.

Kyoko looked up curiously at her and signed the little sheet that would confirm that she took the flat, square, black leather box that was edged in gold trim and had a jeweler's stamp on the top. Kyoko took the box and nodded to her, then thanked her for holding onto it for her.

When she finally reached the LoveMe Office and stored her belongings, she sat the box on the table and sat in the chair before it. The contents of the box took her breath away. In it lay a single strand of the purest of black pearls with a single natural, red pearl in the center. What truly caught her eye was the centerpiece. When the light hit it, it seemed as though it were on fire. She had never seen anything like it before and someone had set it in gold, without damaging it and given it to her. She gently ran her fingers over it and felt a soft energy flow to her fingertips.

She pulled the card from the center of the box and read it: _**“A gift, fit for the Queen that you are. Thank you for the chocolate filled with your true feelings. As I said before, I like you and everything about you. Please meet with me.”**_ She turned the card over and saw a phone number then groaned.

 _I can't accept this..._ She thought painfully as she rested her head on the table. _Why did he buy something like this?_ She groaned again and gently caressed the red pearl. _It's so beautiful... Maybe..._ She lifted the necklace from the box and touched every single pearl and then the clasp. She stood and walked to the mirror. She brought the necklace to her and finally, she carefully put it around her neck and fastened the clasp. As she admired how it looked on her, the fiery pearl in the center began to glow and all of her little demons flocked to the necklace, each one willingly entering a pearl and thanking her for giving them a home.

When she saw them entering the black pearls, she began to panic. She wanted to take off the necklace, but thought that if she did, she may lose her children. She left the necklace on and calmed herself. _What do I do?_ She thought to herself as she stroked one of the black pearls, in worry for her children. As she stroked the pearl the little demon that it contained popped out and appeared before her. “Mistress, what do you wish for me to do?” It asked reverently.

She sighed in relief. “I was just worried about you.” She told her.

“You don't need to worry. We all love our new home that you've given to us.” She purred happily.

Kyoko furrowed her brow. “Y-You aren't trapped in there?”

“No Mistress. A place so wonderful couldn't possibly be a trap. It is so comfortable and there is so much energy there. I've never felt more powerful. Thank you Mistress.” She thanked Kyoko and snuggled her.

“Okay, if you really like it and it doesn't harm you, you may go back.” Kyoko told her and the little demon disappeared back into the pearl she had stroked.

She stood in front of the mirror for several minutes wondering how on Earth she was going to either take off the necklace or, hide it. As she thought about this she absently stroked the red pearl and wondered how she would keep something this beautiful hidden on her neck. The red pearl shimmered like fire and the image of it disappeared in the mirror.

In a panic Kyoko looked down on her neck and discovered that she could still see it. “I guess that takes care of that problem, since I can't take it off.”

“Take what off?” Kanae asked as she came through the door.

She had to think fast. If Kanae couldn't see it, then she certainly didn't want to advertise it. “Oh, my uniform for my LoveMe jobs.”

“Mo! You've known that for awhile. You are so weird. Hey what was in this box?” Kanae asked as she picked up the card to read it.

“Um... It was a fairy necklace for White Day.” Kyoko lied.

Kanae walked up to her and looked at her neck. “Oh? You mean that one? It's kinda cute. It suits you.” Kanae told her. “Who gave it to you?”

Kyoko turned to them mirror and saw that the necklace had disguised itself as what she had described. She shook her head to clear the thoughts and sighed. “Reino... From Vie Ghoul.”

Kanae rolled her eyes. “I just don't get how you do it...”

“What is that Moko-san?” Kyoko asked out of curiosity and still reeling from her new magic necklace, but hiding it well.

“How do you get all of these men interested in you? It's like you have some kind of man magnet attached to you.” Kanae shook her head and started to store her things.

 


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3** _

* * *

 

She sat in the a booth at LA Hearts, waiting on her lunch with her thumb hovering over the send button on her phone, debating on whether she should agree to meet with him. He did give her the necklace. She needed to thank him for it and maybe even apologize for slapping him. Now that she thought of it, perhaps she had overreacted to his confession just a bit. A small smile crossed her lips and she let out a light giggle at the memory. She nodded and hit send.

Less than a minute later her phone received his response. _**{I'll see you tonight at 8. Dress as you see fit, my Queen. -Reino.}**_

A light blush tinged her cheeks at the pet name he had for her. _Shit! What do I wear? I don't know how to dress for something like this? Can it be considered a date?_

_**PING...** _

_Another message? Oh! **{Yes... It's a date, ;)}**_

“How did he know?” She murmured as the server sat her salad in front of her and refilled her tea.

_~xoxo~_

He sat back on his sofa with his legs crossed and tapped his phone on his chin with a smile on his face. His little queen, that he had been watching from the moment those two horrid women had dragged her past his bookshop many years ago, would soon be his. Now what to do? She was special. She deserved to be pampered and yes, he had no qualms about telling her how stunningly beautiful he believed her to be, but how to get her to accept him. Perhaps he should listen to what Miroku had told him. He sighed. He supposed it wouldn't hurt.

So the plan would be to wait and see what she wanted to do. See how she was dressed and adjust accordingly. He definitely wished to take her to dinner. He shook his head. That thought was just too simple to be effective, but at this point he was willing to try anything.

He knew that he had to tell her the truth. Lies had driven her away from the other two and he didn't want that to be the case with him. He chuckled to himself when he thought of what her reaction would be. Perhaps it wouldn't be as bad as had happened in the past with others. She was quite different after all. He nodded at the thought as he remembered the adorable little girl that the Fuwa woman and the Mogami woman constantly dragged around behind them like a rag-doll. If they had only known who they were mistreating, they would have never done such things to her. He grimaced.

He looked at his watch and made the decision to prepare for her. He only had a few hours left to decide what to wear, shower and make plans.

* * *

“Moko-san...” She whined. “I really don't know what to wear tonight.” She repeated as Kanae stood in front of Kyoko's closet.

“Mo! Stop whining. That's why I'm here.” Kanae told her as she opened the closet and started going through her wardrobe. “Oh! Wow...” She looked back at Kyoko with a contemplative look. _I would have never guessed.._. She pulled out an interesting wispy blouse and a pair of very nice leather pants. She looked down at a pair of boots that would go perfectly and pulled them out. “It's Reino, right?”

Kyoko nodded nervously.

“Then wear this!” She tossed the Setsuka Heel outfit at her. “Hurry up! I'll do your hair and makeup. You don't have time to think about it!” She scolded.

Kyoko couldn't help but think that Kanae was even more persuasive than Ten-san. She grabbed her lacy black thong panties and matching bra, then slipped them on underneath her robe. She then began dressing in the chosen outfit. “I hope you're right about this choice Moko-san. I haven't worn anything like this for awhile.”

Kanae narrowed her gaze at her as looked up at her from examining her nails. “Do you doubt me?” Her voice lilted menacingly.

“NO! Of course not Moko-san! I trust your judgment implicitly. I trust you with my life, in fact.” She quickly told her.

Kanae rolled her eyes. “Mo! Cut it out... You don't have to go that far. Just finished getting dressed so we can make you up.”

Kyoko nodded and did as she was commanded.

When all was said and done she ended up looking like a contrasting, dark Setsuka Heel. Her hair had been dyed back to black and she had extensions for her portrayal of Momiji, her eyes were perfectly lined with a cat-like flair, with darkly shadowed eyes that made the color pop, and her lips were a dark red that contrasted and complimented her complexion perfectly.

Kanae stood in awe of her. “Wow... Kyoko, you look amazing. I can't help but feel a little jealous.” She told the beauty in front of her. “You are going to knock him dead. Just please, for the love of all that's holy, don't walk around all stiff like you usually do.”

Kyoko smirked and a little bit of Natsu seeped in with a mix of Setsuka. She tilted her head to the side and rested her hand on her hip sassily. “Don't worry Moko-san. I won't let your work go to waste.”

Kanae stood there, stunned at her behavior. _“I think I've created a monster.”_ She murmured. “Mo! Come on, I'm not done with you. You still need perfume.” She told her and pulled out a swan shaped bottle from her purse.

Kyoko gasped. “ODETTE!”

Kanae groaned, she expected that reaction. “Royal Snow, Kyoko. Now be still and close your eyes. I don't want the perfume blinding you.” She commanded and Kyoko did as she was told.

* * *

She was exquisite. His heart thudded excitedly in his chest and his blood ran hot in his veins. She was perfection. He had almost lost control of his senses and shown his true form in the dining room of the restaurant where she lived, in front of her best friend and her adoptive family. That would not have been good at all, especially after going through all of the trouble with his disguises for these thousands of years.

Their first stop would be a quiet little secluded section of the park, near the lake. Then to dinner if she chose not to fear and reject him. After that? They would do as she wished. He didn't care, as long as he was allowed to be by her side.

As they reached the little area he had picked, he felt more nervous than he had ever felt in his entire long life. They stopped and he made certain to cast the spell for privacy, without her notice. He turned to her and gave her a very serious look.

“Kyoko... First I need to show you something. I would like for whatever we have, whatever we start... to be pure and honest from the beginning. I want no lies between us.” He told her. “You are special to me and I don't wish to taint that.”

She furrowed her brow and nodded. What was he about to show her? She gasped in surprise as his ears pointed a bit and an enormous set of black butterfly wings fanned out behind him and gently fluttered. “You're... You're a fairy? I... I gave up. How?”

He smiled softly. “A dark fairy. Yes, I'm real and I am in love with you. I've been in love with you from the moment I first saw you in Kyoto.” He confessed as he stroked her cheek. “Would you like to know another secret?” He smiled mischievously and she nodded shakily.

He leaned in closer to her and murmured to her as he gently touched the necklace he gave her. _“Show me your true form.”_

She gasped as a cloud of little lights danced around her and her skin tingled. The darkness of the night lit up with a soft glow around them and she levitated a few centimeters off of the soft grass where they had been standing. There was a slight breeze that focused her attention behind her and Reino smiled widely.

Reino smiled softly and stoked her hair. “The secret is... So... Are... You... My Little Demon Queen.” He finished with a quick, chaste kiss to her soft lips that he had designed to quickly remove the pain that his rivals had caused and plant him firmly in her heart.

He held out his arm to her as they both alit. “Shall we My Love?”

She blushed, a little stunned from the kiss and smiled sweetly for him. “Of course, Reino.” She told him and hid her new wings with a flair that would have convinced an outsider that she had known all along.

 


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter 4** _

* * *

She felt good yet, a little empty and sad. All of the anger that was in her heart had left her as if it had never been there at all; however, the pain and dejection she felt because of Ren was still there. She appreciated what Reino had done for her, but what she felt in her heart for him at the moment, perhaps wasn't what he had expected from her and it made her feel a little guilty, but he did understand.

She did comprehend the knowledge that had flooded her mind with that kiss, but it just didn't feel the same when she thought of Kuon. Yes, that was one of the many things that she had discovered in that kiss that had awakened her. Honestly? She really didn't know what to do now. Now she had, yet another thing that set her apart from others and it was a little depressing to think about it.

She sat quietly in her room above the Darumaya and stared at the wall where the posters that she had taken down had been. She thought of Shotaro and felt absolutely nothing, she guessed that perhaps what she had felt for him had never been the type of romantic love that Takarada-san was wanting her to experience. She then thought of Kuon and she felt the heat of tears and longing behind her eyes as her beautiful black wings fluttered languidly behind her while she sat on the floor contemplating what to do next. How to act around him now that she knew everything about him. How to behave now that she knew for certain what she was and the very real possibility that he would find her even more unappealing. _Like I don't have enough secrets already._ She groused inwardly, thinking of Bo, this and her feelings for him, not to mention that she knew about him too and lest she forget the little fact that Reino had informed her that she was a rare Demon Queen dark fairy. How was she supposed to take that?

The more she thought about him the more she felt like her heart had been wrapped tightly in a thick rope and it was squeezing mercilessly. She sighed. _“I could have gone a lifetime without knowing any of this... Happily.”_ She murmured to the little Kuon replica she had just finished stitching.

* * *

Reino shook his head as he sat quietly contemplating how oppositely everything had gone. He was bewildered, the kiss didn't work, at least not how he had intended it to. He guessed that, had he kissed her when he had originally planned, perhaps everything would be different. Why did it not work? Was she too powerful to be put under his spell? Did her heart already belong to the liar or, was it a combination of any number of unforeseen factors? Yes, he could see the past and he could feel what others felt but, no one could actually tell the future, it was too fluid, changing with every decision that is made. The one thing that he was certain of, was that his hold on Fuwa was getting stronger with each day and it appeared that the young man was also losing his touch.

He could see clearly that this was quite possibly because Sho was falling in love with her and had no intention of ever giving her up to anyone, for any reason. It was an unlikely turn of events, but possible. It really didn't matter that much to Reino. In the end, he would win. One way or, the other. It just would have been really nice to share everything with her. He thought that maybe he should just observe and see what the fates had in store for them. He had waited this long, what was a few more years? They would need each other eventually and he had time on his side, he always had.

* * *

Ren was perplexed. Kyoko had obviously been avoiding him ever since the auditions for Sacred Lotus and Yashiro had no idea what had happened to cause this little rift in their relationship. If he could even call it that. He wondered if maybe Morizumi had done or said something like she was prone to do on the set of _**Purple Down II**_ and from what it had initially sounded like, she did. He really hoped not, he honestly didn't want Kyoko thinking that he had anything at all to do with that girl. _It was absurd for her to believe that he gave that spoiled wretch a promise ring._ Sure, she was Kyoko's age physically; however, and this was saying a lot, the girl was not as mature as Kyoko. Kimiko was the type of girl that would never mature when it came to men, she would forever remain a calculating, spoiled little diva that must always have her way.

He hated to compare, but the girl almost reminded him of his own mother, the way she tried to manipulate people. Not that he didn't love his parents to death, but the facts were just the facts. _Who tells their son that if he doesn't come home this instant she will drop dead in three months?_ He was partially tempted to demand that his father send him a doctor's statement attesting the fact, she had done it so many times before. What would happen if something was truly wrong with her and he and Kuu just blew it off, because of her nonsense? He certainly didn't want a girlfriend like that, so Morizumi was so far out of the question, just as she was over two years ago, it wasn't even a joke.

He groaned as he leaned back onto his sofa and took another sip of whisky. “Maybe I just attract those types of women.” He winced at the thought. “Maybe that's why I can't get Kyoko to look my way unless she thinks I'm her fairy.” _I need to tell her. I can't let this go on any longer. It's wearing me down._ He thought as he sat his drink on the coffee table and picked up his phone.

* * *

**PING...**

_**{Sorry to bother you, but was wondering if we could talk. There's something I would like to tell you. -Ren.}** _

Kyoko groaned as she read his text message and wondered exactly what he would want to talk to her about or, even tell her. She sincerely hoped it had absolutely nothing to do with Morizumi-san. She wasn't certain she could hold back her feelings or, her temper on that one. Although, her temper had actually been pretty mild since her date with Reino... “ _Oh shit_... He found out about me going out with Reino.” She felt her heart leap into her throat at the thought. “No Kyoko, you don't know that. Maybe it's something else.” Her wings fluttered nervously behind her. She sighed. “Well, if I don't take care of this now, he's going to come looking for me and seeing that we share a manager... I don't think he'll have a problem finding me.” She groaned and started typing.

_**{Scenes end tomorrow at around 5pm. I don't have anything else after that. -Kyoko}**_ She hesitantly pressed send.

**PING...**

_**{Good, it's a date. I'll be by to pick you up at the studio. - Ren}**_ He felt his heart leap in nervous anticipation as he pressed send. “Well, here goes nothing. I just hope she doesn't hate me after this.” He groaned.

She stared at the phone's screen for a full twelve minutes before it completely registered. _**A DATE?!**_ _Oh no, what do I do?! What do I wear?!_ She quickly stood up and began bustling around the room, going through her drawers, through her closet and flinging garments every which way. She checked her phone again amidst the disarray to double-check that she had read the words correctly. It said _**date**_. She groaned and started rolling around on the floor with her knees tucked to her chest in the tiniest ball she could curl into. _What do I do? What do I do?_

After about an hour of her freaking-out, she finally calmed down and decided that this was all inevitable and she just needed to accept her fate and figure out what she was going to wear, without all of the drama. “It's just a date between friends. Me and Moko-san do it all the time. Kuon or... Ren, no, no, Tsuruga-san is no different.” She let out a moan of distress. “It's not the same!” She whined to her reflection. “He's Corn!” A certain memory popped up and her brow furrowed. “Wait a minute...” Now that her little demons no longer resided in her heart and soul, there was no one there to protect those memories or, block them for that matter. _“Because I love you Kyoko-chan...”_ His voice rang into her mind and then the realization came to her. Her eyes went wide. “He didn't leave me...” She murmured and her heart felt like it was going to explode. “I have to find out why he gave Morizumi-san that ring.” She announced with determination. “I have to find out if he really meant what he said to me.” She told herself as more instances came to mind of when he told her as Cain Heel and tender moments began flooding her memory. She blushed fiercely when she remembered the stolen kiss and a fine shower of pixie dust covered the room.

“ _Kyoko-chan, I'm glad I was born, just because I was able to meet you. I'm grateful I was born as me.”_ Tears came to her eyes at the memory and she wondered how she could have been so completely blind to everything.

She lightly clapped her hands together in experimentation and her room began to reorganize and the pixie dust was cleaned away. 

 


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapter 5** _

* * *

 

Reino's brow furrowed when he felt his connection to Shotaro grow stronger. He should have realized her heart sooner. He shook his head and chuckled wryly. It seemed that she had given her heart to the Lion a long time ago without realizing it. He sighed. “Stupid old me, I just helped her realize this.” He shook his head. “Miroku won't be able to shut up about it...” He chuckled.

He sighed dramatically. “I suppose I should start looking in earnest after all of this is finished.” He pondered as he stroked the whimpering little grudge spirit that had just made itself known to him. He held out a string black pearls and smiled at it. “Try it out. I promise you won't regret it.” He encouraged it to take its place and watched it enter one of the pearls. He smirked. “I knew _**you**_ couldn't resist.” He chuckled.

_~xoxo~_

How could she be so indifferent to his feelings? How could she even say that? Didn't she feel anything for him anymore? Sho felt his heart clench as Kyoko's words rang true in his mind. _“I'm sorry Fuwa-san, I cannot return your feelings, but I do accept your apology.”_ At that moment, he felt something break inside of him. He felt hollow, as if a part of his soul escaped.

“It's him, isn't it?” He hissed at her.

She looked at him confused.

“Tsuruga's the reason... Isn't he?” He ground out. “You fell for him like a stupid lovesick idiot.” His voice was getting louder and more angry.

She sighed. “Fuwa-san... I'll admit that I did have a childhood crush on you or, maybe it was just me mistaking it for something that you clearly never felt for me. However, I believe it is absolutely none of your concern, seeing that you are not a friend or, even family to me.” She calmly explained.

He stomped his foot like a petulant child. “NO! That isn't how it's supposed to be! That's not what I want!” He raged and moved to grab her.

Seeing what he was about to do, she stroked the pearls on her hidden necklace and her demons flew to her aid, restraining him. “Fuwa-san... This is how it is and will be. You cannot always have everything your way. I am very sorry.” She told him with pity in her voice. She truly didn't mean to hurt him, but she didn't want to lead him on either.

He watched, immobilized by an unseen force, as she languidly strutted down the hall and turned the corner, into the unknown. Unknown to him, but for her it was into the company of a very proud Senpai/friend/fairy prince who would be taking her to dinner very shortly and had caught the important parts of the rather loud conversation.

_~xoxo~_

Reino's eyes went wide as three more tiny male grudge demons entered the circle of black pearls on his coffee table. He smiled softly. “Hello there. Do you need somewhere to rest?”

They sleepily nodded.

“Well, you have first pick. Your brothers have not come to join you quite yet.” He explained as he pointed to the pearls. “I promise that they are quite comfortable.”

Each little demon picked a pearl and quietly eased into the long strand. Reino chuckled. “He should be more careful or, he'll lose himself completely.” He murmured as he thought of how quickly Sho was releasing his own soul to him. “I wonder if he even remembers our contract.” He sat back on his sofa. “Hmm, probably not.”

* * *

Aki Shoko watched in dismay as her charge ranted, railed, raged and threw an all-out temper tantrum. She was appalled. Never in all of her time as a manager had she witnessed such behavior from him or, anyone else, other than a toddler. She made it a point to step out of the room when he started throwing everything within reach. “This has to stop.” She pulled out her phone and dialed.

* * *

“Thank you for calling LME Talent Division, Takenori Sawara speaking how may I help you?” Sawara gave his standard greeting tiredly. It was the end of his day and he was on his way out of the office when this call came through. He had been told by the receptionist that it was an urgent call. Apparently the person on the other end desperately needed to speak to Kyoko-chan and wouldn't take no for an answer.

“Sawara-san, I am so glad I was able to reach you on such short notice. My name is Aki Shoko and it is imperative that I speak to Kyoko-chan. Would you be able to give me her phone number? It seems as though the one that I have for her has been disconnected.” The woman sounded desperate.

Sawara-san sighed inwardly, trying to place the name and then it hit him. _Isn't she Sho Fuwa's manager?_ He winced remembering Kyoko-chan's reaction to just his name. If Kyoko-chan didn't give this woman her new number, there was most certainly a reason for it and he wasn't going to give it out without her permission. “I'm sorry Shoko-san. I'm not allowed to give you her personal information. It's against company policy. I can however, give you the phone number for her manager.” He told her in a purely business voice. “Is this for a job offer?”

He heard her sigh. “To be honest Sawara-san, it's for personal reasons. Her childhood friend Sho Fuwa, needs to speak with her urgently.”

Now he did sigh audibly, then spoke his mind. “Shoko-san... Judging from her past reactions at the mere mention of her _childhood friend's_ name, I'm not certain that would be a good idea. Do you not think that if she wished for him to have her new information, she would have given it to him personally?” His voice took on an irritated and scolding tone.

“This is very important. He really needs to see her!” She barked out. “He's worried about her!”

“Shoko-san... I am the head of the talent division of LME, I am not an answering service. If you wish to speak to her... You will go through her manager. Whether she chooses to speak to him or, not is none of my concern. Do you want his number or, not?” He finished shortly.

Shoko sighed. “Fine... Who is it and what's their number?”

Sawara shook his head as he thumbed through his index. “That would be Yukihito Yashiro and his number is...” He finished by giving her the number and she rudely hung up. He sincerely hoped that he never had to deal with that woman ever again. He picked up his phone and promptly dialed Lory Takarada to tell him what had taken place.

* * *

Ren/Kuon was shocked by her reaction to his confession of the truth or, should he say her lack of reaction. She behaved as if she had known for quite some time that he was Kuon Hizuri, that he had a violent past and that he was the little boy she had mistaken for a fairy. What shocked him the most was her words.

She looked at him with understanding in her eyes and smiled at him. “Kuon... We all have secrets that we may or, may not wish to share. You've trusted me and now I need to trust you.” She told him cryptically with her hands in her lap and her head bowed. He couldn't help, but think how ethereal she seemed in the low lights of the evening, sitting on his sofa.

She looked up at him and her golden eyes seemed to glow softly. “Please don't hate me or, be afraid of me.” She told him and took a deep breath.

He smiled softly and caressed a lock of her long raven Momiji hairstyle. “Kyoko-chan, I could never hate you or, be afraid of you.”

She nodded and stood, then walked to a clear spot near his floor to ceiling window. He saw her nervously shift from foot to foot like a small child and take a deep breath. His eyes went wide with disbelief as he watched a pair of enormous, shimmering, black butterfly wings unfurl behind her.

The only thing that escaped his lips was one word. _“Wow...”_

“That's not all...” She whispered and he watched her caress a necklace that he didn't notice until now. It was a strand of black pearls with a perfectly glowing red one in the center. He watched as at least 50 little creatures circled around her with voices that called her mistress. She chuckled wryly. “And they all seem to like _**you**_.” She whispered.

He swallowed almost audibly. “W-What are they?”

He watched as the tears glistened on her ivory cheeks while she focused her gaze on the floor below her. “They're my demons... I-I was told that I'm a Dark Fairy Demon Queen.” She sniffled and wiped her eyes with the sleeve of her shirt. “I'm sorry.”

He stood, approached her and took her into his arms. He guided her face to look him. “I don't care... This doesn't change who you are to me. You will always be Kyoko-chan and...” He needed to say this before he lost his nerve. “And I will always love you. You could be a werewolf, a vampire, you could be anything and it wouldn't change how I feel about you. You will always be my Fairy Princess, Kyoko-chan.”

She closed her eyes and snuggled into him. “Even if I'm Bo?”

He looked at her curiously. “Who's Bo?”

“The chicken from Kimagure Rock.” She told him in a small voice and he froze a little at the revelation then chuckled.

“Even if you're Bo...” He kissed her crown and stroked her hair.

She looked up at him. “What about Morizumi-san?”

He furrowed his brow, not knowing why she brought her up. “Hmm? What about her?”

She sighed. “Didn't you give her a promise ring for White Day?”

“No, I already told you that it was never meant to be a promise ring, it was only a Thank you gift. Now... where did you hear something like that?” He asked a little irritated that someone was spreading that kind of rumor and obviously misleading the woman that he was in love with. This had gone on long enough and he was fixing it here and now, while he had her in his arms.

“She showed it to me at the audition...” She frowned cutely.

He shook his head. “Kyoko... I would never give her anything like that. I have no idea why she would tell you something like that. I hope you know I meant it when I told you I loved you, in Guam and at the studio when I was trying to be Cain. I meant every word of what I said to you. As myself...”

She looked at him in quiet contemplation.

_~xoxo~_

 

The strand of pearls that lay quietly on his coffee table until now, began to shake and rattle. Screams of _**NO!**_ Could be heard from the tiny voices contained within. Reino sat forward and caressed them to calm the small, infant demons down. “There, there. You're safe now. Sleep. Sleep for now.” He murmured. “I suppose it's almost time for me to collect what's due to me.” He shook his head still caressing the strand of black pearls, now filled with several demons.

Births from a self-betrayal were always the most difficult on the subject. He thought as he remembered one as such by the name of Morgana Le Fay. Sho's attitude and behavior was so similar to hers it was almost frightening. He was thankful that Sho didn't have the talents that, that particular individual did.

 


	6. Chapter 6

_**Chapter 6** _

* * *

 

The apartment was deathly silent when she re-entered after ending her frustrating phone call with that man. It was pointless trying to explain to him the circumstances of the call and the man had shut her down from the moment he discovered who she was. If she thought of it rationally, instead of looking to sacrifice Kyoko-chan to Sho's whims, she would have seen that Yukihito Yashiro was only looking out for the best interests of his female charge. She probably would have done the same thing if she saw Sho in the same light that the man did, a stalker that was using his celebrity status to get away with behaving badly.

She entered the living room, that had been thrown into disarray by her client, noting the broken glass, bits of plaster on the floor from the walls that had been damaged, the broken entertainment system, torn cushions from the sofa and chairs, and the overturned coffee table. He had even shredded her drapes like a unruly, spoiled cat. She expected him to be sulking as he usually did after one of his outbursts; however, this time he was sitting quietly on the sofa, just staring out into space like an empty shell.

“Sho?... Sho?...” He didn't answer. He didn't react and he didn't move a muscle. He didn't even look her way or, acknowledge that anyone else was in the room. She checked to see if he was breathing: he was. She checked his pulse: it was strong and steady. She picked up his hand and raised it above his head and let go: it fell limply to his side. “Shit! What the hell happened?” How was she going to explain this?

She quickly dialed his personal physician and told him what had happened. Doctor Tanaka told her not to move him and that he would be there within the hour to check on his patient. While Shoko waited she would clean the disaster and prepare herself for what she knew would be bad news.

_~xoxo~_

“Well, well... I certainly didn't expect you to come to me.” Reino chuckled as he eyed the small, baby-doll sized spirit that sat on his coffee table in the center of the circle of pearls. He shook his head at the pouting phantom. “You gave up so easily.” He tsk'ed.

“She never loved me...” He ground out angrily with his arms crossing his tiny body. “She was supposed to belong to me.”

Reino shook his head. “Now... Whose fault do you think that is?”

“It's yours, you stupid Beagle! You made her not love me anymore!” He howled.

Reino laughed. “Really? _**That's**_ what you think?” He shook his head. “After all that you've done to her... You still can't take responsibility for your own actions?” He sighed. “Sho-chan... You sold her to me and she was never yours to give.”

“But I was her prince!” He stomped his little foot.

Reino sighed. “No... Her prince has always been another. You just never cared to listen.” He told him as he waved his hand in the air and images of an adorable little six year-old ravenette playing with a ten year-old blond haired, green-eyed boy in a meadow, floated before them. “He has always been her prince. He has always had her heart.” He told him with finality as the little Sho spirit watched the memory of the pair. “Her heart belonged to him first.” He told him as if he were speaking to a spoiled child. “Something that both you and I failed to realize.”

* * *

Dr. Tanaka sighed at the worried woman. “Shoko-san... I really wish you would have told me of his mental state sooner. If what you are telling me about his behavior, delusions of grandeur, stalking activity, severe mood swings, and the list goes on... I would say that he is suffering from a type of catatonic schizophrenia at the moment. All we can really do at this point is hospitalize him and medicate him, then hope for the best. I'll be able to give a more accurate diagnosis once he's been observed.”

Shoko's eyes went wide. “H-Hospitalize him?! You can't possibly be serious. It will end his career!”

He looked at her incredulously. “Shoko-san, do you really think that you can present him to the public in this state? This...” He waved towards Sho. “This could last for hours or, years. _**He needs help!**_ You need to make a decision. You are listed as his guardian and I would hope that you would do what is best for him as far as medical care, mentally and physically.” He scolded.

She nodded nervously and worried her lower lip. “I need to make a couple of calls before I make this decision.” She needed to call the CEO and also Katagiri-sensei, Sho's uncle. Their boss and his family needed to know this immediately. She wasn't about to make a decision about this on her own.

* * *

 

“You really don't mind all of this?” She gently wiggled her wings and he chuckled.

“I'll have to admit, it will take some getting used to, but no.” He gave her a very strange look. “Um...”

“Is there something wrong Kuon?” She looked up at him a little worried.

He shook his head. “I was just wondering... If I could... If I could touch them. You know, it's just all so unreal.”

She giggled. “I know right? I only just found out last week when Reino showed them to me.” She paled at the slip.

He cocked an eyebrow. “Reino? As in the stalker from Vie Ghoul, Reino?” He gave his signature, I'm very angry with your answer and you had better explain in detail, smile.

She nodded shakily. “He's um... He's a dark fairy too. He confessed and I... I um told him that I didn't have those kind of feelings for him.” She whispered.

He swallowed the lump in his throat. “And is there anyone you do have those kind of feelings for?” He wanted to know, but he was also kicking himself for asking. He was not prepared to be shot down by her right now.

She nodded. “For you...” She whispered.

He gave her a surprised look. “Y-you do?” He smiled angelically as his heart beat a thousand times faster.

“I do. I love you Kuon. I have always loved my fairy prince, from the beginning.” She blushed brightly.

He quickly pulled her into a hug, taking care not to crush her beautiful wings. “I love you so much Kyoko, I have for a very long time.”

“How long?” She asked in a small voice.

He chuckled. “Well, if I go by what you said... Bo, since Dark Moon. I may have had a little affection for you when we were kids.”

She furrowed her brow. “Four years younger... High School girl...” She looked up at him in surprise. “That was me?”

He smiled and nodded then kissed her forehead. “Mmhmm.”

She rolled her eyes. “Oh my god! I am so stupid!” She then pulled from his arms and began ranting incoherently at her own cluelessness. “I can't believe this! How could I have not seen it clearly until now?”

He chuckled and pulled her by her arm to him. “Kyoko... It's okay. There were special circumstances and neither one of us was ready for that.”

She stopped and gave him a pained look. “Do you still not want to be in love?”

He shook his head and smiled. “Kyoko, if that were the case, I wouldn't be here right now with you. Telling you that I love you.” He explained.

“I love you Corn.” She told him bashfully. “Do you still want to touch my wings?” She needed a bit of a distraction and perhaps this could be it.

“You don't mind?” He asked as she turned her back to him and shook her head. “Are you sure?” He didn't want to damage them if they were as delicate as they seemed to be.

“I'm sure.” She smiled at her successful attempt to veer away from the serious topic for a moment. _Perhaps not!_ She shivered at his gentle touch on her overly sensitive wings and quickly hid them as she fought from within to recompose herself.

“Kyoko? Are you okay? I didn't hurt you, did I?” He asked her a little panicked about how she had hid them so sharply and quickly.

She shook her head and he spun her around to make sure she was alright, that he hadn't hurt her, only to find her blushing brighter than he had ever seen, from her scalp to her extremities. “I'm okay...” She murmured stiffly, then buried her painfully red face in her hands. _Who knew they were_ _ **that**_ _sensitive?_

“Are you sure you're alright?” His worry was starting to turn to amusement at her reaction. His eyes went wide as he put the pieces of this little mystery together and stored the information for a later time.

“ _ **YES**_! I... I'm fine... Please... Um... I need a glass of water or, some fresh air or, something.” She stammered out.

He nodded and chuckled inwardly and rubbed her shoulder gently. “Okay, I'll be right back.”

“Th-thank y-you.” She croaked out and collapsed on the sofa when he left the room, then sighed heavily. _How on Earth could they be_ _ **that**_ _sensitive in_ _ **that**_ _way?_ She blushed again at the thought.

 


	7. Chapter 7

_**Chapter 7** _

* * *

 

Reino sighed, shook his head and rolled his eyes at the listless little spirit. He had met only a few as stubborn as this one. Sho absolutely refused to even move. He only wanted to lay in the center of the circle of pearls and try to waste away; however, Reino had made certain by using the pearls, the positioning in the room and the location of his apartment, that wasn't even a remote possibility.

“He does not look happy...” Miroku commented as he sat a cup of herbal tea in front of his master/friend.

“I don't see why. He came to me.” Reino murmured as he took a sip of his tea and leaned back in his seat.

Miroku gave a look of surprise and sat in the armchair opposite him. “You didn't have to collect him?”

Reino shook his head. “No... He came willingly.”

Miroku gave the small spirit a knowing look. “The heart of a human is a treacherous thing, Reino. I would have thought that you would have learned that by now.”

“Indeed it is. I still cannot understand how your kind can love so deeply, so many times. I am still trying to remove that blight that is Morgan from under my skin.” He whispered darkly.

Miroku patted him on the back and stood up. “Well... She is another matter for some other time.” That was one fake fairy/enchantress neither of them cared to speak about. She had shredded too many hearts in her conquest for power long ago and it pained them both to think of her. “So how did it go with the fake angel last weekend?” He needed to change the subject to something a little lighter, perhaps this would do it.

Reino smirked and Sho's ears perked as he lay listening to the pair. “I have time. Far more than I had first thought. The kiss didn't work on her, however.”

Just as expected, Sho immediately stood and attempted to angrily leave the circle. “You stay away from her! What did you do to her?! What do you mean you kissed her?!” He rapid-fired angrily.

Reino snapped his fingers and Sho's voice left him. “So noisy.” He turned back to Miroku. “It would seem that my little angel is a rare one of my kind. I'm really not certain why the kiss didn't work, but I've never really met a Dark Fairy that was a Demon Queen, either.” He explained and Sho stilled as he was now listening.

“Are you really content in waiting for her?” Miroku asked curiously.

Reino stared into his tea with contemplation. “As long as the Lion does nothing to drive her away, I really don't have much of a choice. Besides, unless she gives up her immortality by having children... I have centuries to woo her.” He chuckled.

Sho scoffed. _Well, that isn't likely to happen._ A thought of Saena Mogami crossed his mind. _Not with the example she had to go by and apparently that's what Reino is counting on._ He sighed and sat down to think about his new situation. What was Reino going to do with him? He shivered at all of the bad things that popped into his limited mind, not noticing that the pair were now staring at him.

“Well, I see that you've finally calmed yourself.” He smiled at the pouting spirit.

Sho watched curiously as Reino took a dark, red stone from his pocket and threaded it onto the end of the strand of black pearls.

“Curious?” Reino glanced up at him. “Go ahead, you can touch it. It won't hurt you.” He encouraged.

Sho looked at him and then back at the stone. He hesitantly lifted his hand to the stone that was the size of cherry and felt the energy radiating off of it. He was surprised, it actually felt... good.

Sho picked up the stone that was the size of his own hand and felt a sense of peace wash over him. _This feels nice. So... Sleepy. Just a little nap._ These were his thoughts as he entered the red stone, that had now taken on a beautiful shade of royal blue, his new home.

“Wow... He went a lot easier than I thought he would, considering how stubborn he was being earlier.” Miroku commented.

Reino rolled his eyes and chuckled. “Not really... I had to use my Painite on him. I certainly hope he's contented in it. I've never had to use something that powerful on a living spirit before.”

* * *

“Sho... Please snap out of this, whatever it is that you're in.” Shoko whispered as she sat next to the hospital bed they had placed him in, in the small, private room of the private care center. She hung her head and stood from her seat. “I'll come back tomorrow to check on you.” She told him as she swept the hair from his face and kissed his forehead gently. “Just try to get better.” She tucked the blanket around him and left to speak to the doctor.

Dr. Yoshida shook his head as he sat at his desk and pulled out the new file of his new patient that Dr. Tanaka had referred to him. He looked up at the worried, buxom female sitting before him and smiled reassuringly. “Shoko-san, you needn't worry too much. I will do everything I can for Fuwa-san. His situation is actually not that uncommon. From what it sounds like, the pressure of fame got to be a little too much for him. He will probably snap out of it in a few days. It's quite common for someone of his age in a demanding profession such as his.” He told her with a soothing voice. “However, we're going to restrict his visitor's list to reduce any stress that could be caused by them. Is there any family or, significant others that I should know about.”

Shoko looked at him sadly and shook her head. “No... His parents recently disowned him and it seems that his uncle prefers to limit contact. As for significant others... Well, he cut those ties almost two years ago.” She grimaced thinking of the difficult time she had even attempting to contact Kyoko-chan.

Dr. Yoshida looked at her curiously. “I see... Was it a bad break-up?” He asked trying to get more insight on what could be causing his new patient's condition.

Shoko chuckled wryly. “I suppose you could say that; however, she was never actually his girlfriend. He told me she was more like a maid. Although, I'm pretty sure that she didn't feel that way at the time.”

Dr. Yoshida nodded and made a note to ask more about that relationship later, if she didn't go into more detail. “Does this young woman have a name?”

Shoko sighed. She was willing to tell the man anything to get this problem solved and keep anyone from seeing her little part in all of this. If she had to throw Kyoko to the wolves, she would. “Her name is Kyouko. She's an actress with LME.” She watched as he wrote the name.

 


	8. Chapter 8

_**Chapter 8** _

* * *

 

The thing about being a prominent psychiatrist to the rich and famous like Dr. Yoshida, is the secrets that one is exposed to and the burden of said secrets. One in that position also has the connections to their employers, such as Lory Takarada and Miranda Akatoki.

He seriously debated on whether or not he should drag any of Lory's children into this particularly strange situation. One of his actresses, it seemed, had a connection to the young man that was completely catatonic in room 202. He was fully aware that young people in show business were under more pressure than most and they were also more prone to break-downs that others their age, especially when they were having illicit relations with their older, more experienced managers. He shook his head at this thought. He had seen that one coming from a mile away. To think the woman could hide something like that... The guilt was clearly written all over her face.

He had advised, in a private meeting with Akatoki-san, that she should keep a close eye on Aki Shoko to avoid any of her other young male stars being taken advantage of. He had also advised her to see to it that the woman went through counseling to make sure that she didn't have pedophilic tendencies. The seasoned woman took it under advisement. Most likely she would terminate her contract.

Now all he had to do, is look into this relationship that Fuwa-san shared with the actress Kyouko. There really wasn't much to go on at this point, except that she was an actress for LME and she was Fuwa's age.

When he finally finished his phone conversation with Lory, he had discovered that the young man had done a lot of damage to the girl and she was quite resilient. He had hoped to get her into his office for a meeting, but much to his dismay, Lory firmly refused. Which was unusual for him. However, he did approve a meeting with her in the privacy of Lory's office for the next day, as long as there could be at least one witness present to support her. He couldn't help but ask himself, what exactly did this young man do to this girl for him to be so protective of her?

* * *

She and Kuon stood in the doorway to Lory's office, truly not wanting to be there. Takarada-san had explained what he did know of the situation and both he and Kuon believed that she needed to tell Dr. Yoshida everything she knew and everything that had ever happened. The believed that it would help the Dr. understand what was going on with Sho and it would help her to move on, completely.

Kuon looked down at her and noticed how nervous she was. He gently squeezed her hand and kissed her forehead. “Are you going to be okay?”

She nodded. She took a deep cleansing breath and stroked the fiery red pearl. “Hide my true form.” She murmured. She looked up at Kuon. “Just in case.”

He nodded and escorted her into the room where the meeting would take place. She had given Kuon, Kanae and Takarada-san permission to be in the room when she revealed everything that she had been through with Sho. It was something that they all knew most of the details of, so she was comfortable with them being there with her as she talked to a stranger about it.

Dr. Yoshida stood and bowed before her, thanking her for her time. “I really appreciate your help understanding the situation, Kyoko-san. Please make yourself comfortable.” He told her as he pointed to the sofa.

“Yoshida-sensei, I honestly don't know how I can possibly help you. Just exactly what is wrong with Fuwa-san?” She asked as she sat on the sofa with Kuon next to her and Kanae sat at a small table with Lory and drank tea after Ruto had served them all.

“I really can't go into very much detail, at the moment. All I really need to know is your relationship to him. His manager seems to believe that you are the root of his current condition.” He confessed.

Kuon stiffened and inwardly wanted to hunt the bitch down for dragging Kyoko into this mess.

Now that Kyoko was thinking clearly and had her little demons under control, everything was just so completely clear to her. She felt a little bit of Natsu slip to the surface and she smiled softly at him. “I see... So, what you're telling me is that Shoko-san wasn't enough for him and now she wants to pull me into her little mess too?” She said sweetly.

Dr. Yoshida had suspected something, but to hear it was a bit shocking. “I... I'm not sure what you're referring to.”

Kyoko chuckled then sighed. “Dr. Yoshida, I grew up with Sho. I was raised solely to be his wife, no other reason. He brought me to Tokyo to support him financially and emotionally. When he no longer needed or, wanted that support... He made it clear to me that I was nothing but an unpaid maid and financial provider to him.

Over this past, almost two years... he has stalked me, sexually harassed me, forced himself on me, hit me, kidnapped me, handcuffed me to keep me by his side while he berated me and has physically restrained me many times. He had even gone so far as to declare in front of people I know and his very own manager, whom by the way he is sleeping with, that I am his property and he can do as he pleases with me.

I and my friends both have had to deal with him and his behavior. Frankly, I am finished. I couldn't possibly care any less than I do at this moment, whether or not he needs my help. Had he apologized for any of the things he has done to me or, the people I know, I might forgive him. Had he not forced me to make a vow to basically be his slave for the rest of my life if I fell in love, I would find it in my heart to forgive him. Alas, that cannot be right now.” She shook her head and sighed. “I'm very sorry, but as I see it... I am safer while he is in your care. There is no incentive for me to aid you in helping him and I most definitely will not be visiting him, if that is what you've come here to request of me.”

Dr. Yoshida looked at her in shock. When he first met her, she seemed so polite and caring; although, from what it sounded like, she had every reason to feel the way she did about his request. He finally shook his head. “I am very sorry about all of this Kyoko-san. I only wanted to know your relation to him. I apologize if it made you uncomfortable.”

Kyoko sighed. “I also apologize. It just seems that once I find a place in my life where I'm starting to be finally happy, he tends to do something to take it away from me. Honestly? He would have been more like a brother to me, had I not been groomed from the age of seven to be his wife, by his mother and had my affection for him not been misinterpreted by her.

I have to admit he did come to me last week and attempted to force me into another one of his arguments. When I refused he became very upset and threw a temper tantrum like a child. I honestly don't even know how he knew where I was.” She pondered at the end.

Dr. Yoshida smiled and looked up from his notes. “Actually Kyoko-san, what you have told me helps out quite a bit. There's really no need for you to worry yourself about visiting him. I can see that he has brought a bit of chaos to your life and I will do everything I can to help him get over his obsession.” He assured her, closed his notepad and put his pen in his pocket. He stood up and bowed. “Thank you very much for your help.”

Kyoko furrowed her brow, stood and bowed back. “You're welcome Sensei.”

* * *

After the meeting, Lory was clearly pissed. There were a number of factors that contributed to his current mood. Had he known about any of it early on, things would have been far less complicated. Did no one trust him to help?

First and foremost, he was irritated that she had a celebrity stalker and Kuon, Yukihito, Ogata, Kotonami-san and many others had failed to bring it to his attention. This was his job for god's sake! How could they possibly think that it was a good idea to keep something like this from him?

Secondly, he had successfully handcuffed her and kidnapped her from school. A school that was designed to cater to celebrities and their children, the children of dignitaries and the rich and the famous. His anger at this fact was coming to a slow boil. What if Fuwa had decided that he didn't want to just have her sit in the car with him? What if he had decided to do something unspeakable to her? His manager obviously wouldn't have been the one to stop him, hell she apparently didn't even know where he was at the time.

Finally, regardless of what any of them believed, forcibly kissing her was considered sexual assault! He had forced himself on her and during Dark Moon, he had hit her, plus his manager had her removed from the television station as a dangerous fan, nearly ruining her reputation at the time and no one had thought to bring any of this to his attention.

Kanae sat across from Lory, nervously observing her boss. She had never seen him so angry. It was truly terrifying. It took everything within her power to keep her hands steady, so as not to spill the tea she was drinking. On the one hand, it scared her and on the other, she completely understood. The more she thought about it the more she determined that Kyoko would definitely be getting a lecture on her own safety from everyone in the room and most likely from Yashiro-san. Yes, it was going to be a very long day.

 


	9. Chapter 9

_**Chapter 9** _

* * *

 

Miranda Akatoki sighed in relief after ending that cringe-worthy phone conversation with Lory Takarada. Had she even know a fraction of what was going on with her star musician, his manager and that actress, she would have nipped it in the bud long ago.

Firstly, casual, sexual relations between her talents and their managers were strictly forbidden. She didn't mind if there were true romances here and there, but from what she had gleaned from the managerial pool and apparently all over the offices, there was no innocent romance between Sho and Aki. Aki was using sex to pacify her charge and control him. She was fostering some very unhealthy behaviors and emotions, seeing nothing wrong with what she was doing. This needed to stop. She did it before and she would do it again.

Secondly, it was not okay that one of her top talents decided that he was above the law. Kidnapping, sexually assaulting, physically abusing, verbally and emotionally abusing other talents was not something that she would just overlook. If the press got even a whisper of this, Akatoki Talents would suffer greatly.

The root of this problem needed to go. It was the only solution. She needed to make an example of the offenders so that when word got out, and it always does, Akatoki could wash their hands of the situation and claim innocence. Miranda had families in her agency to protect and Aki Shoko along with Sho Fuwa, were predators. They were the wolves among the sheep. In fact, she pondered on whether or, not she should just clean house. If there was one, there was quite possibly more.

* * *

 

_**AKATOKI CLEANS HOUSE!** _

_In a surprising move today, eight managers and fourteen talents under contract with Akatoki Talents were release from their obligations under their Morality Clause. The most prominent names being Sho Fuwa, Aki Shoko, Mimori Nanokura, and several others._

_When asked, Hiromune Koga replied that he wasn't that surprised about the names that appeared on his talent agency's list. He had made a comment that Fuwa-san had disrupted filming for Sacred Lotus In The Mire several times, to harass one of the actresses that he apparently had an obsession with. Koga-san refused to give her name, but rumors of disruptions on the set of Dark Moon point to only one actress, Kyouko._

_When this reporter asked around and did a little digging, I discovered that he has been stalking the actress known for Mio, Natsu and Momiji since she starred in his Prisoner PV. During this time he had also been having a questionable relationship with his manager Aki Shoko, the Gravure model Mimori Nanokura, a few directors, some producers that will not be named and several other female talents within Akatoki._

* * *

 

Aki Shoko was livid. After all that she had done for that company, they decided to cut her loose for one little indiscretion that wasn't even her fault, at least that's how she saw it. How was she supposed to recover from something like this? She was being labeled a pedophile due to the fact that Sho had been 15 when he started and they assumed that their relationship had started then. The fact that he had moved into her apartment at that time had been revealed by the complex manager and several tenants. Neighbors had let slip those many heated make-out sessions in the hall to several reporters. Now she was in a hole that she just couldn't seem to dig herself out of.

The fact that told her she was being fired for using sex to control a talent and not the situation itself, had completely escaped her. She felt she had done nothing wrong, that access to Sho had just been a perk to being his manager. In reality, she was just another common fan-girl that had special access and took advantage of it. Miranda Akatoki did not need that in her company. So, when she found other managers doing the same, she let them go. Thankfully she was able to use the Morality Clause she had enacted many years ago; however, she felt she would need to make some adjustments to it soon to be compatible with the times.

* * *

 

“Oh my...” Reino whispered mirthfully as his eyes scanned the news article. “You have caused quite a stir.” He smirked as he caressed the little blue gem. “Are you going to come out and read about what they're saying about you and your former manager?” The little blue gem pulsed a darker blue and back again. Reino sighed. “Well... I'm here when you're ready to talk.” It flashed an angry red and then went back to its cool, royal blue. He chuckled.

Miroku shook his head. “Are you going to keep teasing him? You do know that's not the way to get him to come out.”

Reino glanced up at his friend and ignored the comment.

* * *

 

“Kyoko... Come on, it's not that bad. They had nothing bad to say about you in the article. All they did was tell the truth.” Kuon sighed as he stared up at the highest shelf in his kitchen where he kept the tea cups and saucers.

“It's all my fault...” He heard a little whine from behind one of the cups. She had shrunk herself down and had been hiding behind the cup for the past hour, moping.

“Come on... It's not your fault and everyone knows this.” He told the seven and a half centimeter little sprite as she peeked from behind where she had been sulking. “Come down so I can see you when we talk. I refuse to leave you alone when you're like this. Okay? Please let me be here for you.”

She stepped out from behind the cup and sat on the ledge. “I'm sorry, Kuon. I forget sometimes.”

He held up his hand and she settled into it. “It's okay... Just don't shut me out like that again, okay? I want to be there for you when you need someone and if you don't think you can talk to me, at least call Kotonami-san. Alright?” He nudged her gently with his index finger and smiled. “Now... do you think you could fix this? I would really like to give my girlfriend a hug and comfort her properly.” He chuckled softly.

She nodded shyly and blushed. “Okay...”

* * *

 

Sho sat quietly in the spacious room he had created for himself inside the gem. It was quite comfortable and nicer than outside. Outside sucked right now and he had no intention of ever going back. No one wanted him. Kyoko tossed him to the curb, Shoko fed him to the wolves to save her own skin and his fans were fickle little witches. His own family didn't even want him anymore. It was depressing. At least here, it was quiet and comfortable. Certainly there was no one else there, but for the moment he didn't want anyone else around. He wanted to think in peace.

It almost annoyed him that the distant familiar voice was able to soothe him whenever his temper flared. He tried to remember who it was, but the name and the face kept escaping him. He flopped back on his bed and sighed. Was it even important enough to remember who it was? And why was he calling him Sho-chan? What a silly name this person called him. He shook his head. Who was he? He nodded his head. Yes, that's who it had to be. It was he who was trying to calm him. He couldn't help himself, it was actually working too. This person had a kind, soft, gentle voice. He was very old and knew how to help him heal.

Sho furrowed his brow, trying to remember what it was that he was supposed to heal from. Did someone hurt him? He thought on that matter for many days or, was it weeks or, months. He wasn't very sure anymore. Time just wasn't the same in this place.

**_~xoxo~_ **

Reino sighed and shook his head.

“Something wrong?” Miroku asked curiously as he watched his friend examine the stone a little more closely.

“No... Well, kind of. It seems as though our little friend wants to forget everything. Who would have thought that one so egotistical would be so fragile.” He commented quietly.

“I suppose it makes sense. You did tell me that he basically thrived on her attention. Now that he doesn't have it, he's not who he was. She was his pillar of support.” Miroku told him as he made a couple of sandwiches, cut them and gave one to Reino.

Reino nodded and thanked him. “I suppose you're right. I just never dreamed he was that alone. It's a little sad if you think about it. I mean, she bounced back and now she's thriving and yet here he is, giving up and becoming something else entirely after his cleansing.”

“Something else? Like what?” Miroku asked with curiosity.

Reino's eyes went wide and he laughed before wrapping the stone in silk and putting it in his breast pocket. “Something unexpected.” He told him as he left to take a nap. He was going to need it for this new, interesting adventure.

Miroku just shook his head and finished his sandwich. “Hopefully it keeps him entertained.”

_**~xoxo~** _

“Time of death: 17:35...” The doctor said grimly to the nurse as the intern covered the still corpse of the young man.

“I just don't understand... Other than being catatonic, he was in perfect health. It was like his heart just stopped beating, as if he just gave up.” The nurse said sadly.

Dr. Yoshida shook his head. He wasn't sure how he was going to explain this strange situation. He hoped that the family or, guardian would allow an autopsy; otherwise, they would never know how this had occurred. He took off his gloves and tossed them in the trash as he left the room. He needed to make a phone call. Although it was rare, he hated this part of his job the most. He hated having to inform loved ones about a death. What made this situation even worse, was the fact he had been perfectly health. There would most certainly be an investigation into him and the hospital. He shook his head. “So much trouble.” He murmured as he walked down the hall to his office to make the fateful call.

 


	10. Chapter 10

_**Chapter 10** _

* * *

 

When she had heard the news of Sho's untimely demise, she was devastated. She did see him as family at one point and she did still care about him. One can still love family and not like them very much. For the longest time, she blamed herself for his fate. Fortunately Kuon was at her side to give her comfort. In time, he had convinced her that it was something that couldn't have been avoided. It was just one of those things that life tends to throw at you; you catch it and what you do with it, how you recover from it, is entirely up to you.

The autopsy never explained what had happened to him. His heart simply stopped beating, as if it were no longer needed. The spirit that once resided in it had left, leaving an empty shell. There were only two that knew for certain what had happened and both believed that it was for the best. One day, two others would be told the truth. For now, Reino had a very important job that was given to him and he planned to fully live up to his new responsibilities with gusto.

* * *

 

Time marches on as time tends to do. Kuon and Kyoko grew closer together and eventually, she unknowingly gave up her immortality to a beautiful green-eyed, little raven-haired, little girl that would be known to the world and her parents as Aimi Hizuri, daughter of Kyoko and Kuon Hizuri.

At the age of five she would play in the park with her new friend, a little boy with platinum hair and violet eyes, of the age of seven. She would introduce him as Ichirou. Kyoko and Kuon couldn't help but think that he looked quite familiar, then realized why when they met his father, Reino.

The parents spoke to one another as the children played and it was revealed that the little male sylph or, air fairy was indeed the young man they had all once known. The combination of the gem that was used, his overall desire to be something else and the cleansing that Reino had preformed, had changed him entirely.

“Does he remember anything?” Kuon asked a little worried about his daughter associating with the young man that had once caused them so much trouble.

Reino smiled and chuckled. “No... I think he forgot all about that a few days into his contract with me.” He explained.

Kyoko furrowed her brow. “He's your slave?” She murmured the question with a little anger seeping through.

Reino looked up at her shocked. “Of course not! I was going to release him when he had learned his lesson, but instead I discovered this tiny infant that had been released from the stone. Had I known he would do that, I would have never encouraged him to enter. However, I don't regret it. He's my only son now. My responsibility that I cherish deeply.” He told them with love and pride in his voice.

Kyoko watched as the children played under the sakura and smiled softly. “He seems happy.” She commented. “Much happier than when we were children and not spoiled. He looks like he's actually enjoying himself.”

Kuon nodded in agreement.

“I hope that he is. I honestly don't know if I'm doing it right.” He chuckled wryly. “I would have never imagined at my age that I would ever have a son. Much less raising him on my own. Not that Miroku and the boys don't help out.”

Kyoko giggled. “Well, just make sure he doesn't turn out to be the womanizing ass that he was before.”

“No, no.” He laughed. “This is his fresh start. I want him to have everything he needs and appreciate what he has.”

Kyoko nodded. “Good... I'm glad he's in good hands now.”

The two families parted and agreed to meet again on another day. The children really seemed to play well together and liked each other.

* * *

 

_**  
~fin~** _

 


	11. Omake: More Than Just Wings

She blushed as her wings tingled from his touch. She could feel the fire that he had ignited in her very core. It was almost disturbing how this man knew of so many ways to stoke these fires in her. She wanted his hands and mouth all over her from the very moment. She no longer lost herself in the swirl of emotion, one little kiss to the cheek would cause. This was something entirely different. He made her want him. Want him in a way she had never thought of before their time as the Heel Siblings.

Before, when she sat on him, she had felt something but never anything this intense. “Kuon...” She breathlessly panted out his name and he could see the need and lust in her eyes.

A lightning-strike of desire shot through him with instant results. His skin became flush and his erection almost painful with need.

“I want you.” She murmured.

_Oh god!_ “I'm yours, Kyoko.” He breathed into her ear as he nibbled and licked down her neck to her breasts that his hands had nimbly uncovered.

She threw her head back and moaned as his tongue and lips took a pert little bud in and began to suckle with just enough force to be so pleasurable it was almost painful.

He lifted her and she wrapped her slender, athletic legs around him in an erotic embrace. Her wings spread widely to their full expanse as he pressed her against the wall and she moaned as he ground his hard length into her moist panties under her skirt, that was now lifted around her waist. She gasped at the sensation and her sounds of pleasure caressed his ears, spurring him on to give her more of what they both wanted. His hand reached up and gently stroked her wings once more. She screamed and he could feel her dampness and the pulse of her heat though his pants, nearly causing him to reach his own orgasm in the process.

The pleasure from that one little act had been so intense that she had blacked out for a brief moment. She felt his hand travel from her wing to her waist. She heard a rip and her panties fell away from her. He was almost there. The feeling of his clothed, stiff length against her, bare, swollen, pulsating, sensitive lips grinding into her was almost too much to bear without complete satisfaction.

His mouth moved up her neck with gentle kisses and claimed her mouth once again as his tongue ravenously explored, taunted and danced with hers. “I need you, Koi.” He murmured passionately.

Her lips traveled from his mouth, to his jawline, to his ear. She nibbled. “Then take me, Kuon...” She murmured sexily with a lusty gaze.

“I love you...” He kissed her again pouring every ounce of emotion he had for her into it as her soft hands eagerly released him from the confines of his constricting pants. 

“I love you.” She gave him a smile that would have struck a weaker man to his knees and her breath hitched as she felt the warm, velvety head of his turgid girth slowly invade her. Their arms firmly wrapped around each other at the tightness as he took what she had given him willingly.

He started moving slowly as he held her suspended in his arms and gradually increased his speed and their pleasure as they both adjusted. It was more than they had ever dreamed.

Once, twice and then once again, he felt her pulse around him as he filled her. On the final time he fell into the abyss with her and their voices traveled throughout the apartment, announcing their temporary satisfaction. Never had he experienced anything even remotely similar.

Her wings had retracted that final time and on shaking legs he carried her to his bed to lay her gently down. Many more times that first night, he would give and take pleasure until they were both completely exhausted and could no longer move.

He watched as his lover slept peacefully with an ethereal glow about her and her petite body nestled closely into his. His hand gently swept the hair from her face and he placed a small kiss on her forehead. “I love you Kyoko. Thank you.” He murmured softly to the sleeping fairy.

“I love you too Kuon...” She mumbled in her sleep and smiled, snuggling closer as they drifted off in each other's arms.

 


End file.
